


As One, Always

by TriggeredKpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cultural Appropriation, Fluff, dreadlocks, dreads - Freeform, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeredKpop/pseuds/TriggeredKpop
Summary: Imagine: Jongin's perspective on the recent controversial dreadlocks topic.





	As One, Always

"Kai-ssi, is everything alright?" Sehun inquired at Jongin who sat looking deflated in their practice room. He knew how sensitive Jongin was, how he was always trying to make sure he didn't hurt anyone, and how he was always trying to be supportive. Even when he joked with their leader, Junmyeon, whose silliness was sometimes too much for either of them. Sehun had seen time and again how things he thought were of no consequence seemed to really take a toll on the other.

Jongin, who had been lost in his own world, looked up, a drained gaze in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just... tired."

It was the beginning of their comeback and Jongin's trailer had just been released. Sehun wasn't exactly desirous of the chosen concept. Sure, it was stylish but he'd preferred the Royalty concept that so many of their EXO-Ls had speculated on. Kings. It fit, he thought to himself somewhat in jest.

"You don't have to tell me but I know something's up because it's the start of our comeback and you're usually in a higher spirit. You LOVE new choreographies and the fans love your passion for it." As one arm of Sehun's blanketed his shoulder, Jongin could feel some of the coldness melt away. "It helps to talk about things. Even if it's just to your dongsaeng'" Sehun playfully nudged Jongin. They were both born in '94, separated only by a few months, but every now and then one or the other would say "hyung" or "dongsaeng" and they'd have a laugh. He was hoping this would help Jongin feel more at ease so that he'd open up.

"You know how we live in Korea?" Jongin asked and Sehun couldn't help chuckling at the obvious question. "No it's... Okay, you know how we have fans from all over the world?"

"I do."

"And we have our struggles here while they have their own?"

Sehun figured it must be difficult if Jongin had to work his way to it. He didn't like seeing him upset and he certainly didn't like seeing him so... vulnerable.

"Well you know how I pay extra attention to comments even though some of our hyungs say I shouldn't? It's not just because I care what other people think, Sehunnie. It's because." Jongin paused, trying to find the right words, wanting to make sure his point was well made. "It's because I want to be a good example. I want EXO to be a good example and a friend to our EXO-Ls. I don't want them to worry about anything when it comes to us." Sehun could see hurt in the other's eyes, before they became downcast like he was trying to see through the floor, the gears of his mind moving at an excessive rate.

Jongin cared for their fans, their lifeline, more than most. He had always cared about impressionable minds and the obstacles others had to face. He'd spoken up many times about loving yourself and accepting yourself, especially to their darker-skinned fans who faced so much in a society bent on upholding lightness as a sign of superiority or purity. His friend had been ridiculed, even by their band members in the past. It's part of the culture, Sehun had once thought. But he and Jongin were close and many times he'd listened to the worries of his... brother. They were like brothers, weren't they? They'd been through so much together. And he knew these "jokes" about his dark skin and getting his skin bleached had been hurtful. He could see it in the others eyes. The fans could too. He'd read some of the comments. More than that, they'd caused some sleepless nights. Puffy-faced Jongin was cute but not when flowered with tears.

Sehun realized his thoughts had trailed off and when he came back to the present, he'd noticed the other still staring at the floor, still deeply wounded. Grabbing Jongin's hand with his own, he used the other to gently turn his brother's face away from the floor until they were looking at each other. "You ARE a good example. You're probably the best example in our group. You're incredibly kind, thoughtful, and sincere. I know this. Aeris know this. Why are you questioning it?"

"Because..." Jongin abruptly gave Sehun his phone as tears started forming in his eyes. The younger looked down to see a page was open and began reading comments that were talking about the hairstyle Jongin had during the new teasers. It seemed like an argument between their fans and as he read, he began to understand why his brother was so affected.

"I didn't realize..." His hands now came to his face as the tears flowed more readily, streaking his cheeks before landing on his jeans, tiny dots turning the light blue fabric a shade or two darker. But the damage, according to these comments and their back/forth nature had been done. Apparently there was a difference to some about appreciating culture or appropriating it, and the comments were divided.

What could the younger say? What could he tell Jongin that would help or make anything better? "Jongin-ie..." Grabbing, once more, his brother's hands to place them in his own and using his free hand to wipe away fallen tears. He was furious at the stylists and whoever gave the go-ahead because they should have known this was a controversial issue. They shouldn't have risked it. They shouldn't have put Jongin at risk. Regardless of who was right or wrong, they put his brother in this position and were making him take the brunt of it. Some said it shouldn't be an issue but the fact is: It was. It was or no one would be arguing about it. And it was affecting not only his brother but also fans. People on either side were hurting because of this. People he cared about, wanted to protect.

One hand tilted Jongin's face upward so that he was looking at Sehun. "You couldn't have known.. It's the first time I'm hearing of this and it's your first time too, right?" Jongin nodded, eyes still damp. "You probably won't be allowed to say anything on it. Hmm... it will pass." What a great comfort, Sehun thought, frustrated that he couldn't offer more. "I guess this is like that cornrows incident. A similar thing happened back then too, right?" Another nod followed by a shiver.

This reminded Jongin of that time too. Why was he the one they were always putting in this position? They had an international fanbase that his company should have considered. Especially, he thought, when it came to controversial topics. Jongin didn't blame the fans for being hurt. He wanted only to comfort them and let them know how much he cared for them. He'd read enough on this issue to understand it's a decades old topic and wished SM would have just not touched it. Regardless of who was right or wrong, if anyone, the last thing he'd ever want to do is cause any bad feelings for his fans. They'd supported him through everything and been with him for years now. He loved their cheers for him when he performed and their bright, smiling faces. They gave joy and meaning to his life and he desired nothing more but to return in kind.

He wanted them to know but it's not as if he could broadcast on vlive. The contract was rigid and he'd seen just how much with his past members. No, he wouldn't be able to explain anything. Some of the comments said he didn't have to explain anything. Of course not, but given the opportunity he would have. "That's just how you are." D.O. would say when Jongin once again brought up how he wished he could hug all the EXO-Ls at once. "Yeah but can you imagine?!" Jongin would have such a look of wonder and fondness in his eyes then, something D.O. found endearing about his dongsaeng and which was always followed by a heart-shaped smile.

Both Sehun and Jongin sat in silence. Jongin resting on the younger's shoulder, Sehun's head resting atop his own. They could only hope that the fans would be empathetic and forgiving with one another, that their own love and care would show more than it ever had this comeback, and that the view of beautiful faces and radiant lights would illuminate their paths as they continued together; EXO and EXO-Ls always as one.


End file.
